Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix
by inom
Summary: 5  año, Harry y su hermana, viven con Sirius y Remus desde que termino el 3 año y Pettigrew fue besado por los dementores. Un nuevo amigo aparece y un gran entrenamiento para vencer a Voldemort empieza.  no tiene nada que ver con el quinto libro
1. Cumpleaños

Epilogo y Cumpleaños

Epilogo

Harry y su hermana Lily vivieron con sus tíos asta terminar el tercer año, cuando Sirius Black fue hallado inocente y Peter Pettigrew fue besado por un dementor. Desde ese momento ambos vivían con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, en una de las tantas casas que tenían los Potter en el Valle de Godric.

El pasado año había sido duró para Harry, quien había visto renacer a Voldemort, con ayuda de Lucius Malfoy, quien también asesino a Cedric Diggory.

Cumpleaños

Lily Potter entraba a la habitación de Harry y al verlo fue inmediatamente a llamar a Sirius y a Remus. Lo que había visto era un Harry mojado por su sudor, que repetia lo mismo.

- A Cedric no… A Cedric no por favor… deja a Cedric-

Harry se movía por toda su cama cuando Remus y Sirius entraron corriendo a su cuarto, no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba. Rápidamente Sirius convoco agua con su varita, que fue directamente a la cara de Harry. Desesperadamente Harry salto de su cama.

- ¡No es divertido Sirius!- grito Harry, mientras los otros tres reían- ¿podrías una ves despertarme como una persona común?

Los otros empezaron a reír más fuerte, hasta que luego de cinco minutos pararon. Harry aprovecho el momento, se cruzo de brazos haciéndose el ofendido, mientras decía

- Entiendo que soy divertido pero…

- Cállate Harry, ve a bañarte y luego baja a la sala, son las 11 y los invitados llegan a las 12- le interrumpió Lily.

Sirius no entendía por lo que pregunto - ¿Invitados?- este fue el momento para Harry de reír, con Lily y Remus.

Haciéndose el ofendido Harry dijo - ¿Qué?, ¿no te acuerdas del cumpleaños de tu ahijado y de la ahijada de Remus?- Sirius se puso rojo de la vergüenza y luego se unio a las risas.

- Vamos Harry, báñate, recuerda que Ginny vendrá- Remus había hablado y tenía una grna sonrisa pícara q se borro cuando Harry hablo.

- Si no me equivoco Tonks también lo hará Remus- el aludido se puso rojo como un tomate mientras Harry tenía una sonrisa burlona.

- Salgamos y dejemos a Harry antes de que siga hablando y Remus se muera ahogado dijo Sirius mientras aguantaba la risa.

- Si mejor salgamos- dijo Lily al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

A las 11:30 Harry estaba abajo con su hermana, su padrino y el licántropo, haciendo los últimos toques para la fiesta. Una lechuza entro por la ventana dejando el diario ´´ El Profeta'' sobre la mesa, automáticamente Harry lo lanzo al fuego, no quería ver que le decían loco. Los otros vieron esto y no hicieron más que asentir cuando Harry los miró. A las 12 la chimenea hizo ruido y los profesores Dumbeldor y McGonagall aparecieron en ella mientras entraban en la sala.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry, Lily- dijo Albus.

-Gracias- contestaron los aludidos al unísono- a por cierto hola profesora McGonagall.

La aludida sonrío- Feliz cumpleaños Potter's- Los niños iban a contestar cuando la puerta fue golpeada, rápidamente Remus abrió dejando ver a los Weasley , incluyendo a Charlie y a Bill, pero sin Percy, quien se había paliado con ellos, por el tema Harry.

- Hola profesor Lupin- dijeron los gemelos Ron y Ginny, en mala sincronización, el aludió río por esto y los dejo pasar mientras los otros lo saludaban. Rápidamente fueron a la sala.

- ¡Harry, Lily¡- Decían los Weasley mientras corrían a abrazarlos- Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias chicos, hola señores Weasley- contestaron los muchachos.

La fiesta siguió mientras otros invitados llegaban, Hermione, Hagrid y otros integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor.

Todo iba bien hasta que Sirius dijo que debía hacer algo. Media hora después Sirius aparecía en la sala con un muchacho de la edad de Harry, mientras ambos (Sirius y el muchacho) lloraban.

-Mamá, papá - decía- dejame volver Sirius, debo ayudarlos.

-Lo siento John pero…

-Pero nada Sirius, dejame volver

-John Hamiels, te quedaras acá porque fue lo que tus padres me pidieron en el ataque- bramo Sirius y aniñado- Ellos no querían que murieses John se sacrificaron por ti

- ¡NO!, ellos no murieron ellos pudieron con los cinco mortifagos- y empezó a llorar.

-Remus ayúdame- pidió Sirius al licántropo. El aludido rápidamente tomo al muchacho que se desmayo, lo recostaron y Dumbledor fue rápidamente a Hogwarts a buscar a madame Pomfrey.

Al cabo de diez minutos de silencio Remus pregunto- ¿Qué paso Sirius?-

- Si, a todos nos gustaria saberlo- dijo una voz todos se voltearon y vieron al prof. Dumbledor con Pomfrey- si no es molestia claro- añadió.

- No, claro que no es molestia. Lo que paso fue

_-Flash Back-_

Sirius salio de la casa y se apareció en la puerta de otra en la cual se escuchaban hechizos salir por todos lados. Sirius entro y se sorprendio al ver a tres mortifagos inconcientes, uno sangrando y otro peleando contra dos de sus mejores amigos.

-_Desmaius-_ grito y el mortifago cayó inconciente.

-Sirius, amigo, llegas en el mejor momento- dijo el hombre

-Gracias Sirius- dijo la mujer

-No tienen que agradecer nada- respondio este con una sonrisa- John, Susan ¿onde esta John jr?- al decir esto ambos pararon de sonreír.

- Canuto amigo, llévatelo a tu casa sufrió dos cruciatus seguidas esta inconciente

-¿Por qué no vienen ustedes también?

-Un mortifago nos lanzo un encantamiento de rastreo, para que Voldemort nos encuentre, al parecer Peter le dejo a su señor sobre el quinto merodeador y me quiere de su lado- puso mala cara- es por eso que atacaron

Un ruido se escucho, John vio por la ventana y dijo

-Canuto, llévatelo ya él viene, si nos pasa algo lo sabrás, queremos que seas su tutor como el de Harry y Lily, cuídalo bien…

-Lo cuidare hasta que regresen- lo interrumpió Sirius

-No Sirius, él viene con 7 mortifagos, es el adiós- le dio beso la mejilla a su hijo y su mujer hizo lo mismo- ve ahora, no nos ayudes o quedara solo Remus para cuidar a tres o tal vez solo a 2, corre.

Sirius lo miro, iba a hablar cuando la puerta exploto y un rayo verde salio disparado pegándole a Susan, John hizo un escudo mientras gritaba por la muerte de su mujer, Sirius escucho la palabra _Crucio _y a su amigo gritando antes de desaparecer. Al llegar a la sala John despertó y empezó a llorar.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Maldita rata, la mataria después de matar a VOLDEMORT- bramo Harry- traiciono a mis padres y ahora a los amigos de él, pero por lómenos fue besado por el dementor. Debió de haberlo dicho antes de la caída de Voldemort- todos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre, a esepci{on de Lily, Sirius, Remus y Albus.

-Harry…

-Dejalo Sirius- lo interrumpió Lily- antes que nada quiero saber dos cosas, ¿uno porque nunca vimos a este chico en el colegio y dos porque no nos hablaron del quinto merodeador?

-Veras Lily- este fue Remus- él- dijo señalando al muchacho- fue entrenado por sus padres para cumplir una misión que el acepto hacer en caso de que su padre no lo pudiese hacer, y lamentablemente, la hará él.

-A tu segunda pregunta- dijo Sirius- el mundo mágico no debía saber que el vivía hasta hace unos momentos y sin había gente que no sabía que vivió o vivía no lo debía saber, porque se estaba entrenando para una misión que James le encargo, como a mi y a Remus.

-Cierto, solo Sirius y yo sabíamos que aún vivía.

Luego de esto la fiesta acabo y todos se fueron apenados por lo sucedido, Remus y Sirius se iban a ir cuando Harry pregunto

-¿Por qué dijo que ustedes sabrían que le había pasado algo?- Sirius y Remus sonrieron, se levantaron la manga derecha y mostraron una extraña marca con cinco nombres, Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y Sable.

-Esta es la marca de los merodeadores, si uno muere una cruz aparecerá al lado de su nombre, como veras Peter nos engaño y logro hacer que apareciera muerto.-

Harry lo comprendio y se quedo al lado del cuerpo del muchacho, John que ahora dormía.

-¿Te quedaras allí Harry?

-Si Remus, acaba de perder a sus padres, si despierta alguien debería estar a su lado y yo también perdí a mis padres y vi como moría Cedric entiendo como se siente.

-Esta bien Harry, pero promete dormir algo- dijo su padrino.

-Tú mandas Canuto, ahora váyanse a dormir.

Ambos Sirius y Remus subieron, mientras Harry se quedaba a un lado de lo que esperaba fuese un nuevo amigo.

Pasaron tres horas antes de que Harry se durmiese. Pero no durmió más que tres horas ya que un ruido lo despertó. Al abrir los ojos, él vio que John se había despertado y miraba todo algo confundido.

-Cálmate, estas a salvo aca- dijo. Ahora que veía bien a John se dio cuenta un parecido a él mismo. John tenia el cabello indomable pero era castaño, no usaba anteojos pero era de la misma altura que él y Lily y tenia los mismos ojos que ambos, verdes. Si no fuese por el cabello y por que no usaba anteojos, Harry hubiese jurado que se veía a si mismo.

-Harry- murmuro el otro- ¿donde estoy Harry?

-Estas en mi casa, aquí viven Sirius, Remus, mi hermana y yo

-Lily, ¿donde esta?

-Siento preguntar esto, pero…

-Ah, como se los nombres claro, Sirius y Remus me mostraron fotos de ambos y me hablaron de ustedes- dijo algo avergonzado- ¿mis padres están acá? ¿O siguen peleando?-

Harry no sabia que decir, por lo que opto mentir

-No lo se, me imagino que siguen peleando, aunque tú llegaste hace 6 horas y media, pregúntales a Canuto y Lunático mañana, ahora duerme que estas lastimado y se te ve cansado, mañana te puedo enseñar con Lily un poco el valle y podriamos ver a unos amigos.

-Esa es una buena idea Harry, siempre quise ver el Valle de Godric-

-Bueno, ahora duerme.

John se durmió y Harry lo hizo diez minutos después.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Harry despertó y vio que Remus y Sirius hablaban con un entristecido John. Él lloraba por lo bajo, Harry se imagino que le estaban contando lo que había pasando. Pero algo le llamo la atención, Lily estaba en un rincón mirando con rencor a John, Harry no entendía que pasaba y decidió averiguar.

- ¿Lily que pasa?- le pregunto desconcertado Harry a su hermana- ¿que tienes contra John para mirarlo así?, perdió a sus…- no pudo seguir porque ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo que pasa es que el llora más de lo que nosotros lloramos al saber que no teníamos padres, no pudimos vivir con ellos y tú eras torturado por los Dursley- ante esto Harry quedo muy desconcertado.

- Lily, con más razón debería estar de esa manera no entiendo tu reacción, el los conoció y se encariño con ellos.

- Los conoció, eso es suficiente, ¿que hay de nosotros?, vivimos sabiendo que nuestros padres se sacrificaron por nosotros y resulta que ese sicópata que los mato esta vivo y no nos creen- Harry se asusto ante esto, no entendía nada.

- Creo que tu reacción no va con el momento Lily- al terminar de hablar escucho un gran grito a su espalda volteo y vio como John corría hacia arriba, él, Sirius y Remus lo siguieron mientras Lily ponía cara burlona.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese día, la muerte de los Hamiels, John no había salido desde ese entonces de la habitación de Harry, el cual no lo culpaba y dormía en una de las otras cuatro habitaciones. La promesa de recorrer el Valle de Godric había sido olvidada por John, que la única vez que salía de su cuarto era para ir al baño, el resto del tiempo estaba en su cuarto, donde comía. La única que no estaba triste por esto era Lily, ella estaba harta de ese intruso que tenía toda la atención de los otros tres, y ¡además no salía de la habitación de Harry!, ella iba a arreglar eso, ese muchacho iba a salir de allí y le iba a dar unas grandes disculpas a ella e iba a parar de llorar.

Mientras Lily pensaba en esto los otros tres intentaban hacer reaccionar al ministro Fudge, le mostraban que eran obvias muestras de una acción de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Lo único que hizo el amargado ministro fue echarlos de su presencia al escuchar el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado y se fue a hablar con Lucius.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Riddle .

- Mis leales mortifagos- dijo una vos que estremecería a cualquiera- tengo ungran ataque para librar al mundo mágico de Harry Potter- río de una manera que se le helo la sangre a los presentes.

- ¿Señor podríamos saber cual es su gran ataque?- pregunto un hombre rubio.

- Lucius, siempre ambicioso, esta misión requiere algo más, y tu vas a conseguírmelo ¿entendiste?- el aludido se asusto, Voldemort río de nuevos- ¿no puedes contestar?, no importa nunca me gusto escucharte. Tú y otros 7 mortifagos deberán entrar a Askaban y sacar a todos los mortifagos que allá allí.

- Pero señor, es imposible hacer eso nadie lo lograría- no termino porque Voldemort se paro de repente.

- ¿Nadie? ¿as dicho nadie Lucius?- no espero respuesta y grito- _Crucio- _Malfoy gritaba y todos los mortifagos se echaron atrás- ¿Yo tampoco Lucius? _CRUCIO-_ el pobre hombre se retorcía de dolor- ¿alguno más cree que nadie es capaz de saquear Askaban?- todos negaron- yo creí que ustedes mismos lo lograrían, pero si necesitan de mi ayuda creo que tendré que darla.

- Señor- tomo la palabra un hombre de cabello negro- si planea ese gran ataque le debo dar una importante información-

Voldemort volteo a ver al hombre, sonrío- ¿Qué tienes para mi Severus?- Snape se asusto ante las palabras frías de su amo- ¡Habla de una ves!-

.

-Señor, Dumbledor a reunido un gran grupo de magos 'blancos'- iba a continuar cuando Voldemort lo interrumpió.

- dos preguntas Severus ¿Por qué dices blancos de esa manera? Y ¿POR QUE CREES QUE ME IMPORTARIA?- le grito

- A su primera pregunta señor, digo blancos de esa forma porque estoy obligado a entrar- hizo una mueca y Voldemort sonrío- ya sabe, usted me pidió y yo lo espío, segundo, le digo porque en las próximas dos semanas Askaban estara resguardado no solo por 30 aurores sino que también por 15 de estos hombres, que en mi opinión señor, son más poderosos y tienen mejor táctica que los aurores.

- Interesante Severus, muy interesante- miro con malicia a un grupo de mortifagos- miren nada más, Snape sabe más que ustedes 10 y ustedes estan dentro del ministerio, que interesante- hizo una pausa, levanto la varita y dijo- _Avada Kedavra- _una mortifaga cayó al suelo.

- NOOOOO- ese grito desesperado fue de Malfoy. Corrió hacia la muerta, le quito la mascara y comenzó a llorar, no lo creía su mujer estaba muerta solo porque estaba en el grupo de mortifagos que él estaba por haberlo ayudado a levantarse.

-Jajajajaja- reía Voldemort- increíble ¿no Lucius? Un error tuyo causo la muerte de tu mujer, creo que esto es mejor que 10 Cruciatus- el rubio lo miraba asustado y con odio a la misma ves- descuida, te daré una gran recompensa por la muerte de Narcisa si haces bien la misión de traer a los Potter, la niña será tuya, le harás lo que quieras, matarla, torturarla, volverla tu esclava. Pero si fallas, lo pagaras caro- Lucius se asusto- no idiota, Draco no morirá, él será un gran mortifago, un fiel seguidor mío, debes entrenarlo Malfoy.

Lucuis lloraba silenciosamente por la muerte de su mujer, no lo creía. Draco iba a morir, él no seguiría al asesino de su madre, el buscaría venganza y moriría. Snape lo miro y sintió lastima por su amigo, fue a consolarlo, Lucius lo miro enojado.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucius?- pregunto Severus- ¿Por qué te alejas de tu amigo?

- porque por tu culpa Draco no tendra madre- Snape no entendia, Malfoy lo miro y estallo- ¿POR QUÉ DISTE ESA MALDITA INFORMACIÓN SEVERUS? CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS, TE QUISISTE LUCIR ¿NO? ¿QUÉ LE DIRE A DRACO?- Snape lo miro, se apeno, él tenia algo de razón.

- Se que no sabes que decirle a Draco, no solo porque su madre esta muerta, sino que crees que el intentara matar a nuestro Señor- Lucius lo miro, no entendía como lo sabía Severus- Oclumancia, Lucius, Oclumancia es la respuesta a la pregunta que te hiciste al mirarme- Malfoy no entendía ¿Oclumancia?- Luego te explico que es, miéntele a Draco, dile que tenia una extraña enfermedad _muggle-_ sonrio macabramente- lo creerá- sentenció.

Cuando se iba escucho- ¿Qué es oclumancia?

- Una rama negra de la magia, te sirve para cerrar tu mente y que no vean tu mente con la legremancia, que te acabo de explicar con estas palabras que es, nuestro señor y yo practicamos ambas, Bellatrix tambien- sentenció.

Esa misma noche los mortifagos y Voldemort atacaron Askaban, mataron a los treinta aurores, no se habían podido retrasar, al día siguiente el ejercito de Dumbledor iria a ayudar a proteger Askaban. Eso significaba que para cuando tuviesen a los mortifagos Harry estaría en Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente en la 'casa' de los Potter había una reunion entre cuatro de sus ahora cinco habitante.

-Yo digo que deberia salir, si va a vivir en NUESTRA casa que salga del cuarto de Harry, se instale en otro y que por lo menos baje a comer- decía una muchacha de 15 años.

- Lily, él acaba de perder a sus padres- decía un hombre de pelo negro- no intentes lastimarlo más.

-¿Acaba?¿Lastimarlo?- pregunto la muchacha- Sirius ellos se murieron hace dos semanas, él sabia que esto pasaría por lo que acepto aquella misión que era de su padre, si la aceptaba era que no estaría de esta forma. Además se esta lastimando a si mismo.

-Lily no es tan fácil…

-Remus, Harry y yo no vivimos nunca con padres- lo interrumpió y luego añadió- no se ofendan, pero me habría gustado más vivir con alguien parecida a una madre, una mujer, pero no como Petunia- se puso triste.

- Lily, te entiendo, tu eres una mujer y nosotros vivimos con dos hombres que no saben cuidarse solos desde tercero- intento animarla el otro muchacho.

-Gracias Harry- sonrío, los otros tres también lo hicieron.

- Bueno Lily creo que deberíamos dejarlo unos días más solo- sentencio el licántropo.

-¡NO!, lo sacare de allí ahora mismo- acto seguido se paró y corrió escaleras arriba, los otros lo siguieron, pero nada pudieron hacer porque Lily gritaba en la puerta- John Hamiels, sal de la habitación de mi hermano ahora mismo o entro y te saco.- nadie contesto, ella empujo la puerta y entro, los otros tres la siguieron. Lo que vieron le partió el alma a los tres. Un muchacho con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pálido por no tener contacto con la luz y algo flaco por no haber comido todo lo que le daban estaba siendo agarrado y llevado por una enojada Lily.

- Su usted dice que salga yo lo are, es su cas no la mía- susurro John.

-Te equivocas John, desde hace dos semanas que esta también es tu casa- dijo Harry- pero aunque no te guste esta es mi habitación- dijo en broma y río junto a Sirius y Remus, para levantar el ánimo.

-Si te quieres quedar aquí por una semana más por mi no hay problema, pero en una semana vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo para Hogwarts, y vas a venir- agrego el licántropo, Sirius y Harry afirmaron pero Lily negó.

- No, él sale ahora y se va a otra habitación, la designada para él- miro fríamente a los tres hombres que retrocedieron pero luego avanzaron decididamente.

-Lily, deja al pobre muchacho quedarse si quiere…

-Descuida Lunático, me gustaría conocer la casa, pero no me animaba a salir, se lo debo agradecer a Lily-lo interrumpió un John parado y decidido- y si no te importa Canuto, ¿mañana podría salir a recorrer el Valle con ellos?- señalo a los muchachos.

- Si ellos quieren puedes- le respondió el aludido.

La mañana se volvió más alegre, ya que Harry le mostró la mansión entera a un fascinado (por lo que parecía) John. Lily se fue abajo seguida por los mayores.

- No lo puedo creer, lo hiciste sufrir Lilian- le espeto el licántropo a la niña cuando estaban abajo.

- Por si no te diste cuenta padrino, él tenía miedo a salir nada más- respondió en vos dulce, que ablandaría cualquier corazón en otra situación.

- ¡Lo hizo porque es educado, por él no abría salido hasta que se lo obligase, pero tu eres mujer y él no se pudo negar a contradecirte, solo por educación!.- le reto y semi grito Canuto.

- Canuto, por favor, perdóname por mi actuación pero no aguantaba más- dijo ella con ojos llorosos- perdónenme- agacho la cabeza.

Ambos adultos la abrazaron, hasta que una lechuza con ¨ EL PROFETA ¨ entro por la ventana, Lily lo agarro, lo iba a tirar al fuego cuando algo en la tapa le atrajo, le dijo a Sirius y Remus, quienes gritaron. Rápidamente los dos muchachos, que estaban arriba bajaron, al ver el diario Harry casi se lo arranca a su hermana pero ella lo detuvo.

- Harry escucha esto- dijo rápidamente- ¡hubo un ataque a Askaban!

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron Harry y John.

- Si Harry- dijo sin hacer caso a que John había hablado- escucha.

Diario El PROFETA

**ATAQUE A ASKABAN Y GRAN FUGA**

_Ayer por la noche un grupo veintiséis encapuchados llegó a Askaban, un guardia los intento detener pero recibió la maldición asesina, los otros huyeron a avisar a sus compañeros, al llegar ya habían muerto diez de los quince guardias. Los guardias al ver esto avisaron a los del ministerio, con todo lo sabido. Al llegar cien aurores y el ministro vieron algo que no esperaban. Los treinta guardias muertos, ningún __dementor y algo aún peor, la mitad de Askaban caída, todos los seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado encarcelados habían desaparecido. ¿Será esto una advertencia, tendrá razón Harry Potter al decir que el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto? ¿Qué hará el ministro?_

_Espero que se tomen rápidas mediadas, ya que muchos de los llamados mortifagos sueltos serian un gran peligro._

_Rita Skeeter, periodista de EL PROFETA_

- Mierda- dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¡Voldemort y sus mortifagos vendrán a atacar!- dijo John.

-No idiota, la casa esta con más encantamientos protectores que el mismo Hogwarts.

- ¡LILIAN JANE POTTER!- grito Harry- no trates de esa manera a un amigo.

- ¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuando es aprovechador es mi amigo?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijeron Harry, Sirius y Remus.

-Descuiden Harry, Canuto, Lunático. Pero… - dijo pensativo- mañana me acompañaras por el Valle Lilian, es peligroso para mí en mi estado y para Harry estar tan solos y por lo visto eres una gran hechicera, casi tan buena como tu hermano.

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas, si no tenemos en cuenta las cartas de procuración que llegaron y que Lily no le hablaba a John, ni lo miraba. Eso si John la miraba constantemente aunque muy disimuladamente a la vez.


	3. El Ataque

El ataque

Ese día John se despertó nuevo, estaba superando la muerte de sus padres, pero antes que nada había algo que debía hacer. Se vistió rápidamente, eran las 7a.m. Luego de cambiarse bajo al comedor, Sirius y Remus ya estaban allí.

-Canuto, Lunático- dijo él- debemos hacerlo ahora.- ellos sabían de que hablaba, pero al verlo, tan parecido a su padre ambos sonrieron con nostalgia.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-Nada John, es que nos recuerdas a tu padre antes de hacer una broma o algo serio- respondió Sirius- bueno es el momento, ellos no despertaran hasta dentro de 2 horas, cuando los moje- todos rieron.

Sirius, Remus- dijo seriamente el muchacho al cabo de un rato- ¿Por qué mi padre era llamado Sable?- ambos se sorprendieron, creyeron que John se lo había dicho a su hijo.

-¿No te lo dijo?- pregunto el licántropo, el muchacho negó- bueno, le decíamos así porque el se volvía un animal extinto, el tigre dientes de sable, algo extraño, si me lo preguntas pero en su búsqueda interior apareció eso.- el muchacho se sorprendió increíblemente.

- Bueno empecemos, creo que Lily será más fácil ¿no?- ambos asintieron- desmáyenla, yo are el restó, pero si despierta no me dejara hacerlo.

Subieron y fueron a la habitación de la muchacha, pusieron un hechizo silenciador y Remus desmayó a su ahijada. Rápidamente John se corto la muñeca y empezó a recitar mientras bañaba a Lily bajo su sangre.

- Por el poder del infierno, por el poder del cielo, por la oscuridad, por la luz, yo te transfiero una parte de mí hasta que la profecía se cumpla, hasta entonces si no muero serás inmortal.- John se calló, rápidamente le curaron la herida y limpiaron a Lily.

Luego fueron a la habitación de Harry, hicieron lo mismo y luego de empezar a bañar a Harry bajo la sangre de ambas muñecas de John este recito.

- Por el poder del infierno, por el poder del cielo, por la oscuridad, por la luz, yo te transfiero una parte de mí y de mí poder hasta que la profecía se cumpla, hasta entonces si no muero serás inmortal.- al terminar John se desmayó.

Diez minutos después Remus y Sirius habían reanimado al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Los grandes estaban preocupados porque el muchacho estaba agotado.

- Vamos, no se preocupen, estoy bien y los dos Potter son inmortales hasta que yo muera o la profecía se cumpla- los mayores lo seguían mirando preocupados- ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal estoy?- río para animar el ambiente.

- No es eso John, el problema es que no podrás salir de la casa sin guardia-dijo Sirius.

-Ah, me olvide un detalle- ambos lo miraron extrañados- solamente hay una manera de matarme ahora, deben lanzarme tres Avada Kedavra a la vez mientras le lanzan dos simultáneamente a los dos muchachos, si eso pasa moriré y los chicos se desmayaran pareciendo muertos, por lo que los dejaran y despertaran dos días después.- los adultos lo miraron sorprendidos, aliviados y enojados.

- Era solo un detalle eh-dijo Remus- eres casi inmortal también, eso es un alivio.-

- ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué inventaría un ritual y me dejaría inmune después de usarlo?- se hizo el ofendido, pero enseguida se empezó a reír con los adultos.

- ¡¿Se pueden callar?- se escucharon una vos femenina y otra masculina- ¡son las 8a.m! ¿Qué nadie duerme?- los tres de abajo se empezaron a reír más fuerte, porque los mellizos habían dicho todo a la misma vez.

Lily y Harry bajaron a ver que pasaba y vieron como el padrino de cada uno y John se reían en el piso a más no poder.

-¿Me pueden decir que es lo gracioso?- pregunto un malhumorado Harry

- Nada, algo de lo que estábamos hablando, que no es el momento para contárselos- los mellizos miraron sorprendidos el cambio de humor de John, por un momento Lily sonrío, pero al ver que John la miraba dejo la sonrisa a un lado para cambiarla por una mueca.

-¿Y cuando lo sabremos John?- dijo ella en un feo tono.

-En su momento, todo en su momento. Ahora podríamos ir a desayunar para poder recorrer el Valle los tres juntos ¿no les parece?- todos asintieron y fueron al comedor, John iba último atrás de una resignada Lily, se le acerco y le susurro- vamos preciosa no pongas mala cara ¿si?, hazlo por mí o por cualquier persona pero sonríe ¿si?- luego de esto se adelanto. Lily lo miraba sorprendido y aparentando estar ofendida, pero por dentro estaba contenta a más no poder.

Luego de un gran desayuno Harry y Lily se fueron a cambiar para recorrer el Valle. Diez minutos después los tres estaban recorriendo el gran lugar. Harry le explicaba todo a John mientras que Lily solo asentía, no hablo en la primera hora.

- Harry que tal si le mostramos los campos de quidditch, claro si te gusta el juego John- dijo Lily, excitada por poder ir a visitar uno de sus lugares favoritos, esto era porque era (como Harry) una fanática del deporte, todos decian que ella y Harry eran los mejores jugadores del momento en Hogwarts, ella de cazadora, y Harry de buscador.

- Si, si, si-dijo John- vayamos a los campos de quidditch, por cierto chicos, ¿se juegan torneos de quidditch en Hogwarts?

- La pregunta John, obviamente. ¿Como no se va a jugar al más famoso deporte del mundo mágico en el colegio habiendo 4 casas? ¿O es que nadie te había contado?

John negó, a decir verdad sus padres nunca le hablaban de su colegio, solo de sus travesuras.

- Chicos, cuéntenme del colegio por favor.

Los mellizos se miraron y le empezaron a contar todo. Sus aventuras ( todas las aventuras de los 4 libros son las mismas pero sumemos a Lily, en primero Harry peleo solo, en segundo también, pero en tercero el encantamiento patronus también era echo a la perfección por Lily y en el cuarto es la misma aventura con Lily ayudando como Ron y Hermione), la cámara de los secretos, la capa de su padre, el mapa del merodeador, los dementores, el espejo de Oesed, las cuatro casas, sobre los entupidos Slytherin, especialmente Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. Luego de esto Harry empezó a rogar para que John estuviese en Gryffindor, ante esto John y Lily rieron.

-John, ¿en que posición juegas en quidditch?- preguno una intrigada Lily.

-¿Yo?- dijo el distraído, cuando Lily afirmo el se puso algo rojo de vergüenza- bueno la verdad es que según papá yo debo ser cazador ya que me vio volando, mi punteria, fuerza y otras cosas más y decía que yo era igual o mejor que él, que fue tomado como el mejor cazador en la historia de Hogwarts, y el segundo mejor jugador después de su padre.

- Decidido, debes estar en Gryffindor, sino se nos complicara ganarle a tu casa- dijo seriamente y en broma Harry. Ante esto todos rieron.

En ese momento llegaron a los campos de quidditch, eran cinco, cuatro de ellos con tribunas como la de Hogwarts y el quinto con la tribuna más grande que John hubiese visto, y eso que él había tomado poción multijugos para presenciar la final el año anterior. Luego de verlos decidieron ir un día, antes de ir a Hogwarts, en compañía de Remus, Sirius, Ron, Ginny y si queria Hermione. Luego fueron caminando hacia la heladería del Valle, mientras caminaban, Harry y John alejados de Lily par que no los escuchase, todos los saludaban.

- Harry, te parece bien que me vengue ahora de tu hermana- le susurro John.

- Si, es el momento.

- Pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? No la conosco muy bien- susurro John aparentando pena.

- Si no me equivoco e ella le gustas hazla sentir celosa John.

- Excelente idea Harry- le susurro de vuelta, luego en vos alta empezó a decir- oye harry ¿Hay mujeres lindas por allí en Hogwarts?, digo ya que no veo una desde el mundial de quidditch, si no contamos a mi madre claro- Harry aguantaba la riza mientras que Lily se ponia roja de furia.

_¿Qué no ve mujeres lindas desde el mundial de quidditch? Y ¿yo que soy?... me estuvo mrando todo el día de ayer y ¿ahora dice que no soy linda?_- pensaba Lily-_ me las va a pagar ese desgraciado de Hamiels, si me las va a pagar muy caro._

- Si John, las mujeres en Hogwarts son muy lindas, mucho más que las de aquí- mientras Harry decía esto Lily se enfurecía y John intentaba respira de tanto aguantar la risa.

- Eso se significa ¿que tendré que esperar dos semanas para ver a una chica linda? ¿Qué no hay fiestas en el Valle? ¿Cómo vives tu sin una linda chica que mirar?- dijo John, en este punto Harry y él estaban casi ahogados de intentar no reí.

- No John, yo veo una chica linda todos los días- Lily pensaba que Harry hablaba de ella- me refiero a que tengo fotos de Hogwarts donde si salgo con chicas que están lindas.-

Al escuchar eso Lily se dio vuelta y le dio una bofetada a cada uno, acto seguido ambos se empezaron a partir de riza.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso idiotas?- les grito Lily- ¿intentaban burlarse?

- No Lily no- ella se calmo al escuchar las palabras de John- solo decíamos la verdad.- Harry se volvió a reír y Lily le pegó otra vez.

- Si que eres gracioso John, no se como lo haces- repetía Harry una y otra ves.

Luego de esto Lily apuro el paso a la heladería, los dos muchachos la seguían de cerca.

_-No se como me deje llevar por él, me mintió a la mañana para que confiara en él y después me pudiese hacer esto es increíble- _Lily no sabía que hacer _- ya verán, cuando algo se me venga a la cabeza me vengare de ambos, si pagaran caro esto._

Mientras los tres jóvenes se divertían en el Valle de Godric, había una reunión de encapuchados en la mansión Riddle.

- Mis queridos mortifagos, hoy será el gran ataque. Los Potter están fuera de su casa. Los que irán serán Lucius, quien será el líder y todos lo obedecerán, el matrimonio Lestrange, Dolohv, Rookwood y el matrimoni Piers (inventado)

- Señor, yo diría que si Severus va podría retener a los Potter y los atacaríamos más fácilmente- dijo un hombre, el señor Piers.

- ¿Me estas juzgando Piers? Eso no me gusta _Crucio_- el hombre gritaba de dolor- no me desobedescas ni opines más Joseph o será lo último que harás.

- Los siento señor, perdóneme por mis actos- sollozo el hombre.

- Te daré una última oportunidad. ¿Qué rayos esperan? Vamos, espero que vuelvan con los Potter- dijo fríamente Voldemort. Cuando termino los siete mortifagos desaparecieron.

En el Valle de Godric 3 jóvenes caminaban hacia la mansión Potter, no les faltaban más que 500mts cuando siete encapuchados se interpusieron con ellos.

- Hola Potters- dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras- un gusto volver a verlos, ¿no es así compañeros?

- O si, pero en mí caso como en el de mí marido es un placer conocerlos.-todos los encapuchados rieron ante el comentario de Bellatrix.

- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren?- dijo John

- O no nos presentaron a su amigo- dijo alguien a la derecha de Bellatrix.

- Si Harry ¿donde están tus modales?, ¿qué no te acuerdas la enseñanza que te dio el Señor Oscuro?- pregunto Malfoy.

- ¿Y los tuyos Lucius?- dijo el- presentame a Los Lastrange, A Dolohv, pero descuida que a los inmundos de los Piers y a el fracasado de Rookwood ya los conosco.

- Cierra esa boca niño- contesto una aguda voz.

-¿Sorprendidos de que los aya reconocido?- dijo Harry con una mueca burlona- un momento… ¿donde esta Narcisa Malfoy? ¿Te dejo?

- No Harry, Voldy se cansó de jugar con ese lagarto y la mató, es por eso que libero a su hermana Bella, quería un juguete nuevo para usarlo a la noche.-

- ¡Callate mal nacida!- gritaron Lucius y los Lastrange a la misma vez.

- Pagaras por lo que dijiste- dijo el marido de Bella- _Crucio- _Lily empezó a gritar- _Crucio- _su grito era cada ves mas fuerte- _Crucio-_

- Déjala, nos divertiremos con ella en la mansión mientras que su hermano muere, pero… juguemos con su nuevo amigo.-

Harry estaba concentrado, Sirius le había regalado un collar para comunicarse telepáticamente con él. _- Sirius, Sirius ¿me escuchas?_

_-Harry, ¿que pasa?_

_- Llama aurores Sirius, 7 mortifagos nos tienen a 500mts de la casa, es una prueba para mostrar que Voldy esta vivo y estamos en apuros, rápido._

_-Ya vamos Harry, ya pido refuerzos._

Mientras Sirius pedía los refuerzos los mortifagso le tiraban todo tipo de hechizos a John quien los esquivaba. Lily estaba intentando pararse, cuando lo logro un mortifago la vio.

- Al suelo enana, _Crucio-_ Lily ahogo un grito.

- ¡Lily!- John esquivo un _desmaius_, se dio vuelta, apunto al mortifago que la torturaba y grito- ¡_Avada Kedavra!- _un rayo verde salió de su varita golpeando de lleno en la cara al mortifago, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como su compañero caía muerto.

- Mi marido, lo pagaras idiota-

- Solo tu pagaras por tus actos Bella- todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, el ministro Fudge y 10 aurores más.- que gran sorpresa ¿no? Mi prima y sus amigos peleando contra mi ahijado, el de Remus y el de James Potter, por cierto John gracias por sacar a Lastrange de este mundo- sonrío y levanto su varita, como todos los otros.

- _Desmaius-_ gritaron todos a la misma vez, todos los mortifagos menos Bellatrix cayeron inconcientes, ella se había protegido, rápidamente desapareció.

- Ministro, creo que los muchachos deberían ser felicitados, y estos hombres escuchados bajo _Viraseratum _¿esta de acuerdo?- dijo Albus Dumbledor

- En lo absoluto Albus, en lo absoluto. Joven Hamiels, descuide no le aremos nada por haber matado a Lastrange, como dijo Black nos hizo un gran favor- le sonrío a John- muy bien los tres, intentare hablar para ver si les puedo conseguir una Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase para ustedes dos-señalo a Lily y John- por su actuación reciente y una de Primera Clase para usted señor Potter, por su gran reacción en pedir ayuda, no solo para salvar la vida de sus amigos y la suya, sino que también la de muchos, estos mortifagos se pudrirán en Azkaban y también por lo echo a fin del último curso, ganando el Torneo de los Tres Magos, viendo la resurrección de Ya-Saben-Quien, peleándole y ganándolo y traer el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory.-

- Agradecemos eso ministro, pero…

- ¿Si Harry?

- ¿me haría un favor?

- ¿Qué? Harry, pídelo y lo are, te lo mereces.-

- ¿Podría conseguir una Orden de Merlín para el difunto Cedric Diggory? Él también ganó el torneo y murió para defenderme porque estaba semi inconciente en el piso.

- Lo are Harry, lo are.

Ya en su casa los Potter, Sirius, Remus y John invitaron a todos a comer. Obviamente todos aceptaron.

-Mañana será el juicio Albus, ¿podrías asistir como jefe del Wizengot?

-Será un honor. Por cierto, Harry, John y Lily deberán asistir.

- Naturalmente, Naturalmente- respondió el ministro.

Lily y los muchachos hablaban en susurros.

- Lily, ¿como te siente?- preguntó John- siento haberme burlado Lily, si te llegaban a matar y no te había pedido perdón me mataría- eso lo dijo, para no hacerles pensar que tenían una gran protección.

- No John, no me pidas perdón, me salvaste de la muerte, o de la locura.

- Cierto John, estuviste increíble- dijo Harry y sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta- ¿Cómo puede ser en con 15 años puedas lanzar un Avada Kedavra?- todos miraron a John.

- ¿Quin...Quince…a….años?- dijo un auror- ¿Co…commm….coommo…puede.s…serr eso?

- Si tengo quince años, mis padres me entrenaron para una de las misiones más difíciles del mundo, no me miren así, yo acepte.-

El resto de la comida transcurrió con normalidad.

Mansión Riddle.

- ¿Cómo es que estas solo y sin Potter Bella?- dijo un enojado Voldemort.

-Seññor… Señor perdóneme, pero los Potter estaban con otro niño, ese muchacho le lanzó un Avada Kedavra en la cara a mi marido, quien murió- Voldemort se puso más pálido (si era posible claro), no entendía un niño de 15 años había matado a uno de sus mejores mortifagos.- y después Señor, mi primo, Lupin, Dumpledor, McGonagall, el Ministro y 10 aurores aparecieron.-

-¡¿QUE?- gritó Voldemort. Todos los mortifagos se asustaron.

-Si, si señor. Ellos desmayaron a todos menos a mí, por eso vine señor.-

- No puede ser, no puede ser- Voldemort estaba desesperado- les harán juicio con _Viraseratum _y sabrán que estoy vivo, todo a salido mal.-

- Lo siento señor, lo siento- sollozo Bellatrix.

- ¡LO SIENTES!- Voldemor estaba furioso- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE LO SIENTAS BELLATRIX! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TRAGIERON A LOS POTTER RAPIDAMENTE?

- Se nos burlaron Señor

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA BELLATRIX! ¡_CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO!- _Bellatrix lloraba de dolor en el piso.

Mansión Potter.

Todos volvían a su casa luego del juicio, todos fueron encarcelados a una nueva y secreta cárcel. Voldemort fue declarado vivo y se le pidió un solemne perdón a los Potter, Sirius, Remus y Albus. Al día siguiente los Waesley y Hermione iban a ir a la casa de los Potter, y John seria presentado.

Luego del incidente las cosas entre John y Lily habían sido resueltas, ellos eran amigos. Las Órdenes de Merlín iban a ser dadas el 29 de Agosto en el Ministerio.

Luego de estos incidentes Remus y Sirius decidieron tener más seguridad sobre los muchachos y desde ese entonces irían con uno de los dos a todos lados. Finalmente Remus le pidió el puesto de D.C.L.A.O a Albus y este se lo concedió y le ofreció el puesto de maestro de duelo a Sirius quien lo acepto, de esa manera tendrían un ojo sobre los 3 muchachos y los ayudarían en sus bromas.


	4. El Callejón Diagon

El Callejón Diagon

Al día siguiente del juicio Harry se levanto transpirado, había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de Cedric. Además de eso había soñado la muerte de sus amigos y su hermana en maños de los mortifagos, Harry estaba asustado de que aquello pasase. Se levanto y cambio para bajar, allí se encontró con su hermana, John, los hermanos Weasley a excepción de Percy el cual estaba peleado con su familia y Hermione.

- Por fin te levantas amigo- dijo John ante la sorpresa de todos, que en media hora no lo habían escuchado hablar.

-Hola a todos- respondió- ¿Qué hora es para que digan que al fin me levanto?-

-Tan solo la una de la tarde hermano- le respondió su hermana, lo que causo desconcierto en Harry y risas en todos- te estábamos esperando para almorzar e ir al campo de quidditch-

- ¿Qué esperamos entonces? Ah por cierto John ¿Tienes escoba?

- Claro Harry, me la regalaron tres días antes del ataque, es una Saeta de Fuego- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, por su tranquilidad al hablar del ataque y por su escoba.

- Definitiva mente debes estar en Gryffindor- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Muy cierto Fred, con tres Saetas de Fuego en el equipo ganaremos el torneo- respondio su gemelo.

- ¿Tan seguros están de que entrare al equipo?- pregunto Hamiels- nadie sabe como juego- señalo.

- Vamos John, asta yo se que ningún novato tiene una Saeta de Fuego- dijo Hermione.

-Basta de charla, Remus terminó de cocinar y los dos queremos ir a jugar al quidditch. Esta vez no ganaran Harry- dijo Sirius.

- Mira Canuto, iremos a comer y luego a darles una paliza a tu equipo, no nos ganaron nunca.- le respondió el ojiverde- recuerda que tú, Remus, Hermione, Charlie, Bill y los hermanos Naguiar nunca nos ganaron y eso que siempre rotamos un cazador y esta vez John será el cazador.- miro a John y le dijo- espero que seas bueno como dijiste John, le quiero dar una paliza a Sirius- todos rieron ante lo dicho por Harry y fueron al comedor a almorzar.

Cuando terminaron fueron al campo de quidditch donde se encontraron con unos gemelos de 20 años, los hermanos Naguiar, que eran muy buenos golpeadores, la competencia perfecta de los gemelos Weasley.

- Creímos que no vendrían- dijo uno, llamado Jorge.

- Cierto, creímos que tendrian miedo de perder- dijo José, el otro gemelo, mirando a Harry.

- ¿Perder?- pregunto Lily- ¿a perder contra ustedes? No me hagan reír, que perdieron veinte veces y ganaron cero.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo avergonzado Jorge- ¿Quién será su cazador o cazadora nuevo/a?

-Él- dijo Ron apuntando a John- se llama John Hamiels y vive en la mansión Potter, sera nuestro cazador siempre- añadió.

-Comencemos- dijo Harry- Charlie, Sirius abran la caja y suelten las bludgers y la snitch.-

Los aludidos hicieron como se les pidió y el juego comenzó. John era tan bueno como había dicho. Al cabo de dos horas el partido iba 450 a 440 para el equipo de Harry, John había marcado 150 puntos, Lily 200 y Ginny 100. Cuando el juego parecía interminable Harry se lanzó en picada, seguido por Charlie, al estar a 30 cm del suelo Harry se levanto mientras que Charlie se estrellaba. Él había echo el _Amago de Wronski_, como lo hacia en la mayoría de los partidos. Rápidamente se levanto a toda velocidad, los gemelos Naguiar notaron esto y le lanzaron las dos bludgers con mucha fuerza, Harry las esquivo, estiro la mano y luego la alzo mostrando una pequeña pelota entre sus dedos, había atrapado la snitch.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer nuevos equipos, ya me aburrí de ganarles- dijo Harry mientras que los de su equipo reían y los otros lo miraban con furia por lo dicho- Ey no me miren así, era obvio que ganaríamos, ¿no muchachos?- los de su equipo asintieron.

- Creo que debemos irnos padrino. No todos los días se gana, bueno en su caso nunca se gana y en el nuestro siempre pero que vamos a hacer.- empezó a reír con Harry mientras se iba a la casa acompañado por todos menos los Naguiar.

- Adiós muchachos, entrenen para Navidad que quiero un buen juego, practiquen bien la puntería- dicho esto Harry se echó a correr seguido por los Naguiar, mientras que los otros reían- vamos admítanlo, les esquive fácilmente esas bludgers al final-decía Harry mientras corría. Un minuto después estaba siendo agarrado por los hermanos quien lo golpeaba y asustaban amistosamente.

- Pide perdón Harry- decía Jorge

- Lo siento, lo siento, era solo una insignificante broma.

- Perdonado, pero no nos insultes de esa forma- acto seguido los gemelos se fueron riendo a su casa. Al cabo de un rato los Weasley y Hermione se fueron, prometiendo encontrarse en el Ministerio a las nueve para la entrega de las Ordenes de Merlín y luego ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas para el colegio, las cartas habían llegado ese día a todos excepto a los Potter y John que la tenían desde el día anterior ya que Dumbledor se las había dado en el juicio.

Los días pasaron sin nada importante hasta que llego el 29 de Agosto, ese día Sirius levantó a los chicos a las ocho, para llegar con tiempo al Ministerio. A las nueve menos diez los cinco estaban en el Ministerio, el primero que los vio llegar fue Fudge.

- Muchachos, que suerte que llegaron, el jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos les quiere hablar, acompáñenme por favor- dicho esto los tres jóvenes siguieron al ministro de magia hasta que los dejo ante un hombre de unos 40 años más o menos.

- Steven, aquí traigo a los Potter y a Hamiels- dijo Cornelius Fudge.

- Gracias Cornelius, muchas gracias- luego se dirigió a los muchachos- no puedo creer que tres jóvenes obtengan una Orden de Merlín, estoy encantado srs. Potter y sr. Hamiels-

-Gracias señor…

- Oh claro me llamó Steven Oxen, pero llámenme Steven por favor.-

- También a nosotros, no nos gustan las formalidades Steven- dijo John.

- Bueno John. Tengo algo importante que decirles en privado, ¿me acompañan?- los muchachos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta un pequeña oficina- bueno, les quería decir que como ahora tendrán Ordenes de Merlín tendrán ciertos privilegios.- los muchachos lo miraron desconcertados- claro que muy pocos los usan ya que la mayoría de estos privilegios también son dados a los 17 años. Me refiero a que podrán hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts- los muchachos lo miraron entusiasmado- además se les dará un premio de 100000 galeones a ustedes dos- miro a John y Lily- y uno de 500000 a ti Harry- los tres estaban encantados- Harry Lily, les recomiendo abrir otra cuenta, pasar la mitad del dinero de todas las cuentas que tengan y luego agregar el suyo en una cuenta cada uno, una personal, digo esto porque de ahora en adelante todas las bóvedas de sus padres son suyas, ya que desde hoy son mayores de edad- ellos asintieron- por último Harry, como sabrás solo una persona viva es asta el momento Orden de Merlín primera clase, Dumbledor, te lo digo para decirte algunos privilegios de la Primera clase únicamente, ahora eres un auror, pero no uno cualquiera eres parte del escuadrón de Merlín, en el que están Dumbledor, tú, yo, el jefe de aurores de Inglaterra y 5 personas más de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, este escuadro es llamado solamente en casos de mucho peligro, de aquí solamente Albus y tu son de Primera Clase- Harry estaba fascinado- segundo, ahora eres miembro del Wizengot de tu país, en tu caso Inglaterra y tercero y último eres parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y de su tribunal.- Harry no creía lo que oia.

- ¿En…Enserio me lo dice?- dijo el morocho luego de recuperarse, Steven asintió- ¡Excelente!

- Muchachos, que sean mayores de edad no significa que el sr Black y el sr Lupin no los tengan más bajo su cuidado, en ese aspecto siguen siendo menores de edad- los muchachos asintieron- bien esto que les comente lo pueden decir excepto lo del escuadrón de Merlín ¿entendieron?-

- Sí Steven, no lo diremos y gracias por darnos esta buena noticia- dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Vamos, la ceremonia va a empezar- los apuro Steven.

Una vez afuera los muchachos saludaron a sus amigos, a los señores Weasley, a McGonagall y a Dumbledor, para luego sentarse en la primera fila junto al último mencionado, Fudege, Steven, Remus y Sirius.

- Canuto- el aludido miró a su ahijado- te quiero dar una advertencia-

-¿Cuál Harry?

- Veras, ahora los tres podemos hacer magia, por lo que la próxima vez que nos despiertes con agua tú y Lunático caerán bajo todos los encantamientos y maleficios, menos los imperdonables, que sabemos y por lo visto sabemos muchos, en especial John- Sirius y Remus, que había escuchado, tragaron fuerte.

- Dios se apiade de nosotros ¿no Lunático?- los muchachos rieron.

- Muy cierto Canuto muy cierto- luego miro a los muchachos- si usan magia con nosotros pagaran caro- él y Black sonrieron burlonamente- además ahora ayudaran en la cocina y en la limpieza- empezó a reír con fuerza.

- Padrino- dijo Lily- ¿no nos podemos mudar al castillo del Valle? Una semana antes de Navidad vamos solamente a prepararlo para el baile y la verdad es que me aburrí de hacer ese viaje todos los años, ¿por qué directamente no vivimos allí?-

Remus y Sirius pensaron un rato, hablaron y luego Remus dijo

- Si Harry y John aceptan viviremos allí, pero nosotros mudaremos todo, porque no iremos en el tren a Hogwarts- los jóvenes los miraron expectantes- apareceremos allí para la presentación del banquete, eso si hoy la fiesta será allí, en el Castillo.-

- ¿Por qué no mandas a los elfos domésticos para que pasen todo hoy y vienen con nosotros en el tren?- dijo Harry esperanzado de poder lanzarle maleficios a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle con Sirius y Remus a sus lados.

- Esta bien Harry, lo aremos.-

-¡SI!- festejaron los tres.

En ese momento Steven empezó a hablar, diciendo el porque de esa reunión. Luego de decir lo que habían echo John y Lily, él los llamo a que pasasen a recibir el dinero y la medalla que decía que clase eran.

Luego empezó otro discurso.

- Señores, luego felicitaran a estos dos jóvenes ya que también estamos reunidos para otra cosa.- se hizo un gran silencio- Me refiero para dar otra Orden de Merlín, Albus ¿podrías subir para entregarla con migo?- Dumbledor asintió y subió a la tarima.- Señores, les quiero decir que lo que aremos ahora es un logro mayor aún al que la señorita Potter y el señor Hamiels an echo.- paro y le dio la palabra al director de Hogwarts.

- Muy cierto Steven, muy cierto. Señores, a lo que Steven y yo nos referimos es a que hoy le daremos una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase- todo el mundo cayó, sabían que darían dos de segunda clase pero no que darían una de primera clase, solo una persona viva la tenía, Dumbledor- Deben estar esperando a que nombremos a esta persona ¿o me equivoco?- todos asintieron- Harry sube por favor- el muchacho hizo como se le pidió. Nadie lo creía Harry Potter tenía una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase- Señoras y Señores Harry Potter es la persona más joven en obtener una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, se le concede la misma no solo por sus logros cuando tenía 1 año o los que hizo en primer, segundo y tercer año, sino que también se le da esta por lo echo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pelear contra Voldemort- todos se estremecieron a excepción de John, Sirius, Remus, Harry y Steven- luego de ver su renacimiento y por haber pedido ayuda, vayamos a saber como, cuando estaban bajo el ataque de los 7 mortifagos, dejándose inmune, aunque Lilian Potter y John Hamiels lo defendieron, ya saben la historia, y también por haber llevado el cuerpo del difunto Cedric Diggory con sus padres, arriesgándose a morir.- todos se levantaron y aplaudieron mientras Harry recibía la medalla y el dinero.

Harry le susurro algo al oído a Steven, quien asintió.

- Señores, esta no es la última sorpresa. ¿Podrían los señores Diggory pasar al frente?- los llamados lo hicieron sin entender- Solo Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort- estremecimiento- y yo sabemos como murió Cedric, y quiero informarles que sus actos merecen un premio, murió bajo un Avada Kedavra, solamente para defenderme porque estaba semi inconciente en el piso, es por esto que a se le dio una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase a él.- luego dirigiéndose a los Diggory- tomen, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por él.- les entrego el dinero y la medalla que era para Cedric.

Luego de saludar a la gente Harry, Lily y John se fueron con Sirius, Remus y los Weasley para el Callejón Diagon. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante decidieron primero ir a Gringotts donde abrirían dos cuentas, una para Lily y otra para Harry, donde dejarían el premio que se les dio, luego seguirían usando la cuenta común y dejarían las otras intactas hasta cumplir 17 años.

Luego de esto se separaron, los Weasley por su parte con Hermione y los otros por otra, acordaron verse en el Caldero Chorreante al la 1 para almorzar.

- Bueno, primero deberíamos ir a la tienda de Madame Malikin para las túnicas de John y unas nuevas para ustedes dos- dijo Remus.

- ¿Y para ustedes que?- pregunto Lily- van a ser profesores ¿no lo recuerdan?-

- Tienes razón Lily- dijo Sirius- lo que pasa es que Lunático se esta poniendo viejo y piensa cada vez menos- esto hizo que todos rieran.

- Mira Black- dijo Lupin haciéndose el ofendido- que sea dos meses m'as grande no significa que me vuelva más viejo más rapidamente.-

- No viejo amigo- respondió el otro divertido- no son los meses, es que al ser un licántropo envejeces más rápido, ya ves a que me refiero-después de eso todos hasta Lupin rieron.

Luego de comprar las túnicas pasaron por todas las tiendas dejando la de pociones para el final. En la tienda de animales John se compro una lechuza completamente negra, por lo que ahora había una blanca, la de Harry, una gris, la de Lily y una negra, la de John. En la tienda de pociones los muchachos compraron todo pero no salieron. Al ver esto los dos mayores preguntaron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijeron al unísono.

- Es que…- dijo incómodo Harry, luego miro a su hermana y su nuevo amigo- estuvimos hablando con Ron, Hermione y Ginny y decidimos empezar a hacer algunas bromas inocentes como los gemelos.- cuando termino de hablar a los mayores se les iluminaron los ojos.

- Y me imagino que necesitan nuestra ayuda- dijo Remus.

- Muy bien pensado chicos.-dijo Sirius.

- Entonces… ¿Aceptan ayudarnos para la bienvenida?- dijo John.

- ¿Qué dices Canuto?

- Acepto Lunático- a los muchachos se les iluminaron los ojos.

- Llamare a los chicos- dijo Harry, iba a salir cuando los Weasley y Hermione entraron por la puerta.

- ¿De que chicos hablas Harry?- dijo Ginny.

- Pues de ustedes, ¿de quien más sino?- dijo sonriente.

- ¿Aceptaron?- pregunto Hermione

- Claro que si- respondió Lily.

- Oigan Fred George- dijo Ron, los gemelos se dieron vuelta- les quiero avisar que deberán esforzarse este año con las bromas.-

- ¿Por qué Ronnie?- contesto Fred.

- Pues porque nosotros seremos la competencia- dijo Ginny, los gemelos empezaron a reír.

-¿Ustedes?- dijo George señalando a los 6- no podrán con nosotros-

-¿Enserio Fred?- dijo Lily.

- ¿No crees que con la ayuda de dos merodeadores, nosotros tres- dijo John apuntándose a si mismo y los mellizos- que somos hijos de merodeadores y nuestros mejores amigos somos más que una buena competencia?-

Ante estas palabras los gemelos se pusieron palidos.

- ¿Cómo rayos pudimos olvidar eso?- dijo Fred.

- Estamos muertos hermano- Fred asintió- peor aun, nuestros héroes los ayudaran constantemente, serán nuestros profesores- luego ambos gemelos miraron a Sirius y Remus- ¿Los ayudaran a ellos o a nosotros?-

- A ellos George- los gemelos no lo creían.

- Pues entonces es batalla pérdida.- dijo Fred.

- Bueno Harry ¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo Hermione

- Pues verán, los buenos Slytherin y de Quejicus cambiaran sus atuendos en unos rojos y dorados, su pelo en rojo y en la frente dira _Que vivan los leones_ en dorado.-

- Vaya que lo pensaste Harry- dijo un asombrado Ron- ¿Pero como rayos vamos a hacer eso? Digo almenos de que Sirius o Remus lo sepan no creo que lo podamos hacer, almenos que- miro a Hermione que negó- Ginny ve a preguntarles si lo saben hacer.

- Sirius, Remus- llamó Ginny con una dulce vos que distrajo a Harry y lo saco del mundo por un momento, hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar. Los adultos estaban allí- ¿por casualidad escucharon el plan de Harry?- ellos asintieron- ¿Y saben como hacerlo?- ellos asintieron con grandes sonrisas- Perfecto, ¿que se necesita?-

Sirius y Remus les mostraron unas bolsas.

- Descuiden, les compramos un kit completo de bromas, es decir les compramos las cosas, solo deben hacer las pociones.- dijo Remus.

-Canuto, ¿no se pueden quedar en casa Hermione, Ron y Ginny? Digo para preparar la poción hoy con ustedes, claro.- dijo John.

- Si ellos quieren y pueden-

- Claro que queremos- dijo Ginny- Hermione se iba a quedar en cas esperen- se dio vuelta- mamá, ¿podemos quedarnos en lo de Harry hoy?- su madre lo pensó y asintió.

Cuando volvían al Caldero Chorreante para comer John y Harry se atrasaron diciendo que querían ver algo. A decir verdad al que querían ver era a Malfoy, el cual John sabía como era y él y Harry lo habían visto. Se quedaron parados un rato hasta que él vio a Harry y fue a encararlo.

- Con que ahí estas Potter, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi padre, enviarlo a una cárcel, ¿sabes lo que es vivir solo?- dijo Malfoy- ¿No? Pues ahora tu hermana lo sabra idiota.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me refiero a que yo vine con refuerzos Potter, traje a dos amigos conmigo-

-¿Quiénes Malfoy?- pregunto Harry-¿sabías que eso te hace ser más inútil todavía?

- Oh, el valiente Potter, él solo contra Draco Malfoy, Greyback y Goyle- Malfoy sonrío, de repente una explosión se escucho y dos encapuchados aparecieron- Hasta aquí llegaste Potter, desearías nunca haber nacido, ni tu valor o orgullo te salvaran.-

- Tal vez su valor solo no pero eso más su poder y el mío ara que ustedes se vayan- dijo John. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos hasta que los encapuchados se pusieron a ambos lados de Draco.

-Bien hecho Draco- dijo el licántropo.

- Atrapaste a los dos- dijo Goyle.

- ¿Los dos?

-Si Draco, él- apunto a John- mató a tu tío- Draco se enfureció al escuchar eso.

- Déjenme matarlo.-

- No- díjole licántropo- lo aras junto con Bella.-

- ¿Cómo esta Bella?- dijo con ironía Harry.- Debe estar triste ¿no John?- el muchacho asintió- Su marido muerto en manos de un joven de 15 años y su hermana- miro a Draco con satisfacción- muerta,¿de que de una enfermedad _muggle_ Draco?, eso te dijeron ¿cierto?, pues no,¿sabes como murió?-

- No lo escuches Draco- dijo Goyle.

- Debe saber la verdad Harry, díselo- dijo un sonriente John. En ese momento los Weasley, Hermione, Lily, Remus y Sirius llegaron, con Albus, McGonagall, Fudge y Steven pero no podían intervenir ya que había un campo de fuerza invisible que no los dejaba pasar.

- Si tu lo dices John- Harry miro a Draco- tu madre murió en manos de tu señor, si Draco Voldemort la asesino con un simple Avada Kedavra- Malfoy estaba asustado, desconcertado y enojado a la misma ves.

- ¡MENTIRA!- grito al cabo de un rato- Ella estaba enferma, me lo dijo mi padre, ella estaba enferma desde hace unos meses.-

- ¿Viste el cadáver Malfoy?- Draco negó- lo imagine, si lo hubieses visto verías que tenía una cara de susto y asombro a la vez, ya que nadie esperaba un Avada Kedavra, tu padre te mintió para que no intentases matar a Voldy- cuando dijo eso Goyle y Greyback se hartaron.

-_Avada Kedavra_- Grito Goyle.

-_Sectunsempra_- grito Greyback

Los chicos se movieron a un costado y sin saber que hacer Harry imito el hechizo de Greyback

-_Sectunsempra_- el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho a Goyle, el cual empezó a sangrar, su compañero se distrajo y bajo la guardia.

-_Infernum incendio_- dijo John, cuatro llamas rodearon al licántropo que empezó a gritar.

-_Aquamenti, Aquamenti_- decía Draco pero nada pasaba. Greyback se desmayó.

-_Infernum aqua_- dijo John, las llamas se apagaron y el escudo se esfumó, rápidamente curaron a Goyle y lo desmayaron. Se decidió llevar a la cárcel secreta a Greyback y Goyle sin juicio ya que todos habían visto lo que ambos intentaron hacer. En cuanto a Malfoy no le hicieron nada ya que no tenía la marca tenebrosa y solo intento apagar el fuego que rodeaba a Greyback. Pero se decidió que se le daría un tutor, que nadie sabría quien era y Malfoy no podría enviar ni recibir cartas.

Luego de esto todos fueron al castillo Potter (no es la mansión) a celebrar las Ordenes de Merlín que habían recibido ese día los tres jóvenes. Todo el pueblo, los amigos de Harry y Lily, algunos profesores, gente del ministerio y de la Confederación Internacional de Magos estaban presentes. Luego de haber bailado y estar hablando por un largo rato entre todos Ginny y Ron se apartaron del grupo para hablar a solas. Luego de diez minutos de estar hablando una sonriente Ginny y un Ron, contento aunque no tanto como su hermana volvieron con el grupo.

- Harry ¿me podrías mostrar el castillo?- cuando dijo esto todos sonrieron, a excepción de Harry que los vio y no entendió nada. Harry asintió y se fue con Ginny a mostrarle el castillo.

- ¿La dejaste Ron?- pregunto Fred-¿Le dijiste que no lo matarías?-

- Si Fred, no lo matare, si se anima esta noche ambos comenzaran a salir juntos de una buena vez.- todos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Harry notó que Ginny estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No entendía nada, se lo iba a preguntar cuando ella se paró de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?- le pregunto el morocho. Ella se le acerco lentamente, hasta quedar muy cerca de él. Harry se estremeció, si Ron o un Weasley los veía lo mataban, aunque le gustaba tener tan cerca a Ginny.

- Lo que pasa es que… no se como decirlo Harry- dijo una nerviosa Ginny- te lo diré si prometes no burlarte- el asintió- bueno lo que te quería decir es…- paro de hablar.

- Es que te gusto- termino Harry por ella, Ginny se quedo atónita, ¿tan obvio era? Le iba a decir algo a Harry cuando este la beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia Ginny?- ella asintió rápidamente. Se volvieron a besar, y estuvieron de esa forma por diez minutos hasta que decidieron volver con sus amigos y dar la noticia. Al llegar sus amigos los veían con una sonrisa cómplice. Al ver a Ginny, que parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo se dieron cuenta de que ya eran novios.

- ¿Ya son novios?- pregunto Lily, habían arreglado eso para ver la reacción de Harry y ella se había ofrecido para decirlo ya que le sería más impactante a Harry. Harry la miro haciéndose el que no entendía.

- ¿Novios?- dijo el haciéndose- ¿A que te refieres Lily?-

- ¿Ginny no le preguntaste?- dijo Ron ella negó.

- ¿Preguntarme que? ¿Si quería ser su novio?- todos asintieron, Harry se echó a reír- muy graciosos, en especial ustedes- señalo a los Weasley- ¿Cómo me iba a preguntar eso?- río de nuevo, todos estaban decepcionados y Ginny los miraba como si estuviese enojada por no guardarles el secreto- Si no pudo, yo se lo pregunte primero- se echó a reír más fuerte que antes y todos lo miraron confundidos, contentos y enojados porque se había burlado de ellos.

- A tu pregunta Lily- dijo Ginny- Sí somos novios- todos los felicitaron y fueron a bailar, al día siguiente prepararían la broma de principio de año.


	5. Hogwarts

Todos estaban despiertos en el castillo Potter, seis jóvenes y dos adultos estaban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

- ¿Esta todo listo Harry?- pregunto un muchacho pelirrojo- hace 1 hora que estamos haciendo la poción y Canuto dijo que se haría en media hora.-

- Pero recuerda que decidí hacer un cambio Ron- le respondió Harry.

- Vamos Harry, dinos que es lo que as planeado- le espeto uno de los adultos.

- Sirius tiene razón Harry- dijo una Ginny.

- Se los diría pero…

- ¿Pero que? Sirius tiene razón, nos deberías decir que es lo que as decidido cambiar- le dijo su hermana.

Harry resoplo resignado. Se acerco a ellos y en una voz casi inaudible les contó su plan. Al terminar todos se partían de risa.

- El pobre de Quejicus sufrirá haber sido imparcial con las otras casas- dijo Remus luego de estar un largo rato.

- Claro que lo ara, no es bueno ser injusto con tus alumnos y menos si uno o más de ellos es el hijo de un merodeador- grito Sirius entre risas y secándose las lagrimas.

- ¿Hijo Canuto?- pregunto Harry- creí que esto era para bautizarnos- dijo aparentando tristeza- por lo visto ni ese plan es suficiente.-

- ¿Tú que opinas Lunático? ¿es la broma suficientemente buena?- dijo Sirius, los muchachos lo miraban expectante.

- A decir verdad ni a alguno de nosotros se nos habría ocurrido algo tan bueno- los chicos sonrieron- les faltan los apodos.

- y ser animagos, no lo olvides Lunático.-

- No les des ideas Sirius- dijo seriamente el licántropo- es peligroso y lo sabes bien.-

- Bien solo nos faltan los apodos- dijo Harry. Miró la poción- esta lista, solo nos falta la ayuda de un elfo domestico.- sonrío.

- ¿Me equivoco al decir que piensas en Dobby?- dijo Hermione.

- No Hermione, no te equivocas para nada.-todos sonrieron, sabían que Dobby aria lo que fuese por Harry.

- Entonces no nos debemos preocupar para nada-

- No Lily, esta resuelto.- todos rieron, esa broma pasaría a la historia.

- Nos quedan tres horas para que nos busquen- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie- creo que iré a descansar.- acto seguido salió hacia su habitación. Todos lo siguieron pero en distintas direcciones. Dos horas después estaban todos en el comedor almorzando.

- ¿Quién crees que será el capitán de quidditch Harry?- dijo Ron.

- No lo se, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?- respondio el aludido.

- Es que…- Ron se puso colorado.

- Quiere ser guardián del equipo.- dijo Ginny.

-Interesante Ron, creo que alguno de los gemelos será capitán, son los más antiguos en el equipo.- dijo pensante.

- Pues yo creo que serás tu Harry- dijo Lily- recuerda que estas desde primero y según muchos eres mejor que papá como buscador.-

- Lily, sabes que es imposible que sea tan buen buscador como papá.- le respondió el otro medio ofendido y medio contento por el comentario.

- Harry…-empezó Remus pero Sirius lo corto.

- nosotros vimos jugar a James y te vimos jugar a ti y lo que Lily dice es cierto eres igual o mejor que James.-

- Bueno- dijo Harry, feliz por el comentario que su padrino hacia siempre que ese tema salía en una conversación- el problema en el equipo es que solo quedamos los gemelos, Lily y yo…

- Yo no veo un problema- le cortó su hermana- creo que tenemos el equipo armado, en casó de que John entre en Gryffindor.- el nombrado se sobresaltó, había estado semi dormido durante todo el día, no había podido dormir después de la fiesta.

- ¿YO?- dijo- ¿qué hice ahora?- todos rieron ante el comentario.

- Hablábamos de que tendríamos el equipo de quidditch armado en caso de que Entrases en Gryffindor.- le dijo Lily, en un tonó muy dulce, que nadie a excepción de él notó, ya que se reían a más no poder.

La comida siguió igual de alegre con anécdotas de los Merodeadores, sugerencias para bromas del futuro y risas de parte de todos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya eran las dos, eso significaba que los Weasley y Hermione debían irse ya que debían preparar todo para salir dos días después hacía Hogwarts.

Después de que se fueran sus amigos los Potter y John fueron al salón donde se habían reunido anteriormente, para preparar la broma. Se pusieron a jugar al Snap explosivo, mientras charlaban. Al rato se les sumaron Sirius y Remus, quienes escuchaban todo lo que los jóvenes decían con atención. Hasta que algo hizo que Sirius se quedara palido.

- Oye Lily- dijo Harry- ¿que apuestas hay para este año? Me refiero obviamente de mis accidentes de escoba- dijo al ver que John lo miraba extrañado. Este río con ganas mientras Remus se le unía.

-Harry- dijo Sirius.

- Espera Canuto, quiero que Lily me informe, desde segundo el 31 de Agosto le llega una carta para decir las apuestas que aran para mis accidentes.- dijo intentando hacer enojar a su padrino- ¿Y bien Lily?-

Lily noto rápidamente la broma de Harry. - Veras Harry, este año dicen que seguramente, al ya tener una escoba, una bludger locas y dementores se les ocurrieron muchas opciones. Entre ellas que hechicen la quaffle, la switch y por último y la más votada es que algún mortifago te lance algún maleficio.- Remus y John rieron aun más fuerte.

- Interesante, muy interesante- hizo una pausa y vio que su padrino estaba rojo de furia- creo que buscare la del mortifago, no recibo un ataque desde que murió Lastrange, creo que me estoy oxidando demasiado. Si eso será lo mejor, un ataque de algún mortifago.- eso fue el colmo para Sirius.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- bramó- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES BROMEAR DE ESA FORMA?-

- Canuto cálmate- lo intento calmar Lupin.

- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME LUPIN?- le gritó, respiro hondo y más calmado se dirigió a Harry- Mira, si sigues jugando de esa forma no permitiré que juegues al quidditch este año.- el aludido lo miro con cara de perro degollado- y no me mires de esa forma Harry- lo volvió a mirar y sonrío, no podía con Harry cuando le hacia eso.

- Ahora- dijo John- me gustaría que me cuenten bien eso de los accidentes de escoba como dice Harry.- Lily y Harry sonrieron mientras que los dos adultos ponían mala cara. Estuvieron tres horas explicándole todo, al terminar John estaba sorprendido pero luego se echó a reír contagiando a todos. Un momento después un elfo domestico entro en el salón diciendo que la comida estaba servida.

Luego de comer Harry se fue a bañar y después se despidió de todos para irse a dormir, diciendo que estaba cansado de la noche anterior. Minutos después Sirius y Remus lo imitaron dejando a Lily y John solos.

- Lily- dijo John, esta presto toda la atención- esto que te voy a decir no es algo que me agrade y a ti y a Harry menos. Pero creo que ya debo decírselos.- Lily lo miro, comprendió que le iba a decir.

- John, no debes decirnos sobre tu misión si no quieres, es tuya y tú la aras al fin y al cabo, te podremos ayudar pero no hacerla, lo mismo pasa con Harry- al decir esto unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Primero Lily, no debes sentirte triste porque Harry deberá matar a Harry o morir intentándolo, te prometo que él lo lograra.- la miro a los ojos- te lo digo porque are todo lo humanamente y no humanamente posible para que lo logre- ella sonrío y él le imito- y segundo, mi misión los involucra directamente a ti y a Harry, más a él claro esta, te diré en que consiste si prometes no decirle a Harry nada- ella dijo un leve ¨ lo prometo ¨ y él sonrío- veras la misión de mi padre fue encomendada por el tuyo, él debía aparecer el día de la batalla final y hacer todo, y me refiero a todo, para que el lado de la luz ganase y ustedes dos vivieran para contar sobre ella. Mi misión no es la misma, yo fui entrenado tanto en artes oscuras y blancas para hacerla, esta misión consiste en protegerlos a ambos, tú y Harry, desde el día que mis padres muriesen, hasta que Voldemort caiga muerto, pero no solo eso sino que también me entrene duró para poder darle una parte de mi poder a Harry para que lograse derrotar más fácilmente a Voldemort y todo aquel que se interponga en su pasó.- cuando termino Lily lo miraba sorprendida, esperaba todo menos eso, luego abrazo a John.

- Gracias- dijo llorando de la alegría- pusiste tu vida en riesgo para poder darle más poder a mi hermano.-

- No solo eso- dijo, ella lo miro extrañado- lo averiguaran ambos con el tiempo.- le sonrio y ella lo imito.

Unos minutos después se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron Lily y John bajaron a desayunar para su sorpresa Harry no estaba allí, y ellos habían pasado por su cuarto donde tampoco estaba.

- ¿Y mi hermano?-

- ¿No esta en su cuarto?- preguntó preocupado Sirius, John negó. Sirius iba a estallar en pánico cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió.

- Sirius, por favor siéntate que no me gusta que me reciban de pie y rojos de furia o ¿de vergüenza en tu casó padrino?-dijo mientras reía.

- ¿Dónde estabas Harry? Me estaba preocupando- le respondió su padrino sentándose.

- Entrenándome Sirius, si me van a atacar en el primer partido de quidditch es mejor estar preparado- volvió a reír y para sorpresa de todos Sirius lo hizo también.

- Estoy contento de que lo ayas echó aunque no tu razón- le dijo al cabo de un rato.

Después de esto tomaron el desayuno, en el cual no hubo incidente alguno. El resto del día estuvieron preparándose para ir a Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron a las diez menos veinte para prepararse. A las diez y media estaban listos y tomaron un traslador que los llevo a un callejón cerca de King's Cross. Veinte minutos después estaban en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. John lo miraba sorprendido, no creía lo que veía. Mientras tanto Harry y Lily buscaban a los Weasley, lo cual no fue difícil. En ese momento una fila de pelirrojos estaba entrando al andén.

- ¡Harry!- grito una voz femenina.

- Ginny, Ron, Hermione por acá.- dijo este. Los dos hermanos lo siguieron a él y subieron al tren donde en un compartimiento los esperaban Lily, John, Sirius y Remus. Los Weasley y Hermione saludaron a todos y se sentaron.

- Sirius, creo que tú y Remus se deberían hacer invisibles para que Malfoy entre en el compartimiento- opinó Ron. Ambos asintieron y se lanzaron un encantamiento desilusionador.

El viaje iba tranquilo asta que Malfoy seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, entro en el compartimiento.

- Los Potter y su club de fans de sangre-sucias y pobretones.- sus compañeros rieron detrás de él.

- Mira Malfoy, al menos de que quieras terminar como a fin del año anterior sal del compartimiento ahora.- dijo Lily.

- Mira Potter, nadie se burla de mí y sale con la suya.-

- Que conosida se me hace esa frase, ¿no se les hace a ustedes también?- le preguntó Harry a John y su hermana quienes sonrieron- ah claro, tu padre me la dijo antes de atacar, él y sus compañeros, sin contar a tus tíos Draco, terminaron en Azkaban, tu tío muerto y ¿tu tía? ¿Cuantos cruciatus recibió?- después miró a Crabbe- no olvidemos a tu padre Vincent, ni a Greyback, también disfrutan de un tiempo en Azkaban ¿o me equivoco?- eso fue demasiado para los tres Slytherin quienes empezaron a atacar.

- Nadie insulta a mi familia- dijo Malfoy.

- Y ningún alumno pelea en mí presencia- dijo Remus sacándose el encantamiento.

- Ya no soy alumno suyo hombre lobo pobretón- dijo Malfoy.

- Con que insulte a mi ahijado, su hermana y amigos es más que suficiente sr. Malfoy, pero si además insulta a mi mejor amigo, creo que es suficiente, las dos primeras semanas tendrá castigo conmigo, además de que su otro profesor- señalo a Remus- le pondrá otro más.-

Remus sonrío- Haci es, soy el profesor de DCLAO y el sr Black es profesor de duelo. Después de cumplir el castigo del profesor Black tendrá un mes y medio de castigo conmigo por insultarme, insultar a otros alumnos y usar magia contra los mismos. Haci mismo los señores Crabbe y Goyle tendrán un mes de castigo conmigo.- todos en el compartimiento sonrieron con satisfacción mientras que los Slytherin, palidos como la nieve, salian.

- Perfecto, fue perfecto- dijo Ginny.

- Impresionante, muy impresionante- añadió John.

- Muy bien echó, recibió su merecido- dijo Lily mientras todos reían a carcajada limpia.

El viaje siguió a la sin inconveniente alguno, cuando el carrito de comida pasó por allí Harry compro para todos, en especial chocolate para Remus quien sonrío traviesamente cuando este lo menciono.

Tres horas antes de llegar la Profa. McGonagall pasó por el compartimiento y le pidió a Harry, Lily y Hermione que la acompañara. Llegaron a un nuevo vagón donde había cuatro alumnos de quinto por cada casa, dos varones y dos mujeres, el otro varón era Seamus Finnigan.

- Bien alumnos, ustedes 16 fueron elegidos como prefectos de sus respectivas casas- todos sonrieron- por lo que se le entregaran estas insignias. Ustedes tendrán ciertos privilegios como también responsabilidades. Entre ellas están las de hacer cumplir las reglas, deberán recorrer los pasillos por las noches, esto será de a parejas en un horario que les daré en el colegio. Entre los privilegios están las de otra habitación, si la quieren usar o cuando quieran usarla, biblioteca personal para cada una de ellas, más tiempo para estar fuera de la Sala Común y por último poder castigar y quitar puntos, no podrán dar y los que quiten serán revisados por los profesores, tres, para que no se hagan injusticias.- al terminar les entrego una insignia a cada uno. Después de esto todos salieron hacia sus compartimientos.

- Genial- dijo Hermione- tendremos biblioteca privada además de otros beneficios.-

- Hermione, no pienses solo en la biblioteca- dijeron los mellizos- Piensa- dijo Harry- Tendremos más tiempo para preparar las bromas, porque no nos podrían castigar por estar fuera de la sala común.- en ese momento llegaron a el compartimiento.

Todos los miraban expectantes.

- Somos prefectos- dijeron Lily y Harry quitándole impotencia, mientras que una feliz Hermione decía todos los beneficios, entre ellos remarcaba lo de la biblioteca.

- Los felicito-dijo Remus

-Por cierto Remus, ¿Papá fue prefecto?- pregunto Lily, el licántropo asintió.

- No solo eso Lily- añadió Sirius, todos a excepción de Remus lo miraron expectantes- él fue el Premio Anual de Gryffindor- dijo sonriendo. Harry y Lily sonrieron.

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmead, allí bajaron por separado ya que Lily, Harry y Hermione debían esperar a que todos bajasen, Sirius y Remus debían bajar antes para poner orden y los otros bajaron con el resto de los alumnos.

- Los de primer año, los de primer año por aquí- llamó una voz ya conocida por los alumnos.

- Hola Hagrid- dijeron todos cuando estaban reunidos.

- Hola muchachos- respondió el semigigante sonriente- ¿cómo han estado?-

- Bien, luego te contamos en la cabaña- dijo Lily- por cierto Hagrid ¿John debe ir con tigo?-

- Él decide Lily- le respondió Hagrid, todos sonrieron, -nos vemos en el castillo- después de esto se fue con los de primero hacia los botes.

Todos fueron a buscar un carruaje, y fueron hacia Hogwarts. Al llegar se separaron de John quien debía ir con la Profa. McGonagall. Antes de ir al comedor Harry fue rápidamente a la cocina. Al llegar ante el cuadro de las frutas le hizo cosquillas a la pera que se volvió una perilla por lo que Harry pudo abrir la puerta a la cocina. Al entrar vio a un ejército de elfos domésticos preparando el banquete. No fue hasta unos segundos después que recibió un fuerte abrazo en sus rodillas, bajo la vista y vio a Dobby.

- Harry Potter ha venido a visitar a Dobby señor- chilló el elfo doméstico- Harry Potter es un buen mago señor, él viene a visitar a un simple y vulgar elfo doméstico.-

- ¿Y que esperabas Dobby? ¿Qué no viniese a hablar con un amigo?- a Dobby se le escaparon lagrimas de alegría- pero no vine para eso, vendré otro día con más tiempo. Quería saber si me querías ayudar en una broma para los Slytherin y el profesor Snape.- sonrío.

Dobby lo miro con complicidad- si Harry Potter quiere mi ayuda, Harry Potter la tendrá.- Harry sonrío. Le entregó un frasco y dijo

- Solo viértelo en la comida de Snape y los Sliytherin.- el elfo sonrío y Harry se fue.

Al entrar en el comedor vio que no todos lo habían echo, lo que aprovecho y entró rapidamente a este. Fue y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

- Creí que no llegarías Harry- le dijo ella- pensé que te perderías la broma de bienvenida.-

- ¿Que me la perdería?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, todos rieron ante esa reacción- ¿Cuándo me perdí una broma que hice yo?-

- Nunca Harry- dijo su hermana- lo que pasa es que con Ginny decidimos ver tu reacción- luego añadió- la cual me vuelve a decepcionar- todos rieron.

En ese momento entró la Profa. MacGonagall junto con los alumnos de primero y John. Todo el comedor se calló y miró a John, que era la primera persona en entrar a Hogwarts después de primer año. McGonagall apoyó al sombrero seleccionador en el taburete y este empezó a cantar.

(Siento decepcionarlos pero no soy bueno con las canciones, imagínense una ustedes)

Una vez que termino de cantar todo el comedor rompió en aplausos. Minerva McGonagall esperó a que se calmasen y empezó a llamar. No fue hasta que pasó un rato hasta que dijo- Hamiels John- todos lo miraron, era un alumno de quinto grado mínimo.

- Con que Hamiels- le dijo el sombrero a John- eres muy parecido a tu padre, si, eres todo un Gryffindor aunque podrías ir a parar a Hufflepuff o a Ravenclaw, Slytherin no estraia mal, pero no es lo tuyo. Creo que lo mejor será ¡GRYFFINDOR!- la última palabra la gritó, después de esto la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

- Suerte que quedaste aquí John- dijo Ron.

- Si por suerte, no sabría que hacer si hubiese ido a otra casa, en especial Slytherin, ¿se imaginan a Malfoy siendo mi amigo después de lo que hicimos?- todos rieron, pero pararon cuando Dumbledor se levantó.

- A los de primer año Bienvenidos, y a los que ya pasaron más de una año también, Bienvenidos otra vez.- hizo una pausa mirando a todos con los brazos abiertos- como siempre digo hay un momento para discursos y este no lo es por lo que solo les diré ¡Al ataque!- todos rieron mientras que la comida aparecía en las fuentes.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando un gran humo rojo y dorado cubrió la mesa de Slytherin y a Snape. Unos segundos después se fue dejando descubiertos a los nombrados, al verlos todos, con Dumbledor y McGonagall incluidos, reían a carcajada limpia. Todos los Slytherin y Snape estaban con unas largas túnicas de color rojo fuerte, con el escudo de Slytherin dado vuelta y un león en el pecho y la espalda. Además de esto también estaban escritas en dorado las palabras "En honor a la más grande casa de Hogwarts en todos los tiempos, Gryffindor". Por último tenían el pelo pintado de un fuerte dorado. Cuando todos se empezaron a calmar un Gran pergamino apareció en el medio del comedor y se empezaron a escribir las siguientes palabras:

_Esperamos que todos hallan disfrutado la pequeña broma a los desgraciados de Slytherin y a nuestro "Queridísimo" profesor Severus Snape,a quien le advertimos que deberá ser justo con todas las casas al menos de que quiera recibir una broma cada semana. Por cierto, las vestimentas no volverán a su normalidad hasta que allá pasado una __semana._

_Nos despedimos hasta la próxima gran broma,_

_ Cornamenta jr y los nuevos Merodeadores._

A excepción de Dumbledor y los dos ex-merodeadores, nadie en todo Hogwarts sabía quienes eran los causantes de aquella gran hazaña, pero si sabían que su amenaza hacia Snape era real.

Todos se fueron a sus salas comunes comentando la broma. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dar la contraseña "Corazón de León" los 4 prefectos explicaron todo a los nuevos alumnos. Para luego irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendrían un duro día.

Después de acostarse Harry se durmió rápidamente, pero no pudo dormir mucho tiempo. Ya que tenía un extraño sueño.

Era un hombre de piel pálida, caminaba en un oscuro callejón. Se paró de repente.

- Creí que me esperarías adentro Bella- cuando dijo eso una mujer salió de su escondite- no me gusta que hagas eso.-

- Lo se mi señor, lo que pasa es que los otros mortifagos no me han dejado pasar, dicen que ya no le sirvo señor- dijo tímidamente. Harry río, con una maléfica risa, que hizo que Bellatrix se asustase más todavía.

-Ven Bella, son los celos de ser la favorita del señor- Lastrange sonrío. Ambos entraron a un viejo edificio. Allí los esperaban los mortifagos y otra mujer, que estaba asustada.

- Señor trajimos a la profetisa, como usted nos ordeno- Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano- Habla- le ordeno el mortifago a la mujer.

- Dentro de unos años la batalla final se desatara, en ella se decidirá el destino del mundo. El señor tenebroso creerá que es invencible pero allí se demostrara lo contrarío, un joven y su hermana pelearan ante él. Cuando el fin este cerca la muchacha será atacada por uno de los servidores del señor tenebroso, su hermano peleara ante el señor. Cuando Lord Voldemort crea que a ganado el muchacho demostrara un poder inimaginable y magos antiguos y muy poderosos aparecerán en su ayuda, le dirán la verdad al señor oscuro, le dirán que a los que a estado matando desde que nacieron no son más que sus herederos. En ese momento será cuando el joven, su heredero, con la ayuda de su hermana y sus amigos usara un hechizo que siempre se creyó leyenda y el señor oscuro morirá.- eso dijo la mujer.

- Mentirosa, nadie me matara.-

- No importa lo que creas Tom, ese día llegara y tú morirás, nuestro heredero usara las fuerzas de su hermana y amigos para vencerte, Riddle.-

- Dime el nombre de nuestro heredero, "querida"-

- Mátame, no hablare.-

- ¿Esa es tu posición?-

- Si Voldemort, nuestro nieto acabara contigo, no puedes hacer nada.- río fríamente.

- Adiós, _Avada Kedavra_- un rayó de luz verde salió de la varita de "Harry" y la mujer murió. _¿Por qué la mate?_- pensaba Harry, luego se dio vuelta y vio un espejo, en el se reflejaba Voldemort- _NO, no puedo ser él._-

- Encontraremos a mi heredero mortifagos- dijo Voldemort- lo are venir a mi lado junto con su hermana- río.

En ese momento Harry despertó, debía ir a hablar con Dumbledor y contarle lo que pasó. Eso haría a la mañana siguiente. Vio su reloj, las 6am, se cambiaria y bajaría en ese momento.


End file.
